Fireworks
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: This one shot is about what happens when Dekka and Diana are the only two singles at a fourth of July party. I did it as part of The Gone Challenge and I'm pretty proud of it. It's set after the end of Light and it's rated K plus for mild suggestive content. All characters belong to Michael Grant, besides Pippa, who's based off of my Quinn loving friend. This is my first one shot.


It was the first Fourth of July since the FAYZ had ended. Sam, Diana, and Astrid were having a huge barbeque at their house with Dekka, Edilio, Roger, Quinn, and his new girlfriend, Pippa. Astrid had written a schedule that planned activities such as croquet, bocce ball, and singing the national anthem down to the minute. Nobody had followed it. In fact, everyone besides Edilio and Roger teased it mercilessly. They all knew that Astrid didn't really care that much, as long as she got to spend some quality time with her friends.

Dekka and Diana were the only two singles at the party. It wasn't an issue in the afternoon when everyone had been fighting in the water fight of all water fights. It had started out when Sam had found some old water balloons in his basement. They'd filled up four water balloons and were having a competition of which couple could've played catch with it the longest. Diana and Dekka had played together as friends. The only people who actually ended up getting out were Sam and Astrid, who dropped theirs the first time Astrid tried to catch it. The game quickly escalated into a war when Diana purposefully threw her water balloon at Edilio. Roger threw his balloon at Diana, and next thing they knew, everyone was filling up waters balloons as fast as they could. Water balloons weren't the only weapons, though. Edilio found a bucket and filled that up with water, but the real weapons came in halfway through the war when Quinn and Pippa ran out to their car and got Super Soakers.

The battle was long and wet, but eventually it ended and it was time to eat. Sam and Dekka did most of the grilling while everybody else set up card tables in the yard. The food was great, especially Astrid's homemade blueberry pie. She had made the filling from scratch with the freshest blueberries she could find and spent hours in the kitchen making the pie perfect. All her hard work was worth it when she saw the look on her friends' faces when they took that first bite.

Things started to get awkward for Dekka and Diana when the sun set. Everybody set up lawn chairs in the driveway, since the fireworks that the town set off at the beach every year were visible from there. Since nobody had brought any fireworks of their own, all they could do was sit and wait. Astrid's idea of waiting was sitting on Sam's lap and making cutesy faces at him. Roger and Edilio's idea of waiting was cuddling up in the same chair and talking about something only they really cared about. Quinn's idea of waiting was telling a funny story that made Pippa laugh in the chair next to him.

"I wish Caine was here," Diana sighed longingly.

"I know how you feel," Dekka replied.

"Brianna?" Diana wondered.

Dekka nodded and said, "I know we wouldn't be a couple, but at least I'd have someone to talk to."

"You could talk to me," Diana offered.

"Alright, what do you wanna talk about?" Dekka wondered awkwardly.

"What's it like for you, missing her?" Diana asked.

Dekka sighed.

"It's hard to explain," she began, "But I've always kind of missed her. Even when we were together, I always wanted more than that. She was the only girl I've ever really been in love with, and now she's gone for good. I'll never see her again."

"I know how you feel," Diana responded, "It seemed like whenever I was with Caine he was hiding his feelings. He didn't want me to know how he really felt for some reason and it just pissed me off so much. But now, I wouldn't care how much we argued or what he treated me like, just as long as he was here."

"It's funny, because when she was alive it tortured me inside that she'd never love me, but if she came back I don't think I'd care. I'd still love her, but I wouldn't need to be her girlfriend so much, I'd be fine just being with her," Dekka told Diana.

"I'm not sure which of us has it worse," Diana stated, "You never even got the chance to date Brianna. I got to date Caine, but now I have to live without him. I went from missing him being my boyfriend to missing him being alive."

"Do you have certain times when it's worst for you?" Dekka wondered.

"My nights are like torture," Diana admitted, "Sleeping alone just feels so wrong. He should be there next to me. No matter how hard I try I just can't keep that thought out of my mind. He should be there next to me."

"I actually like my nights," Dekka replied, "Brianna's parents gave me a little picture of her that I keep by my bedside. This sounds really stupid, but it makes me feel all warm and happy inside whenever I look at it."

"That is not stupid," Diana corrected Dekka seriously, "If looking at Brianna's picture makes you stupid, then I don't wanna know what wearing Caine's clothes to bed every night makes me."

"How did you get his clothes?" Dekka inquired.

"I called up his adoptive parents and asked if I could have any of his stuff," Diana explained, "They gave everything. Literally everything. They even gave me family pictures where he's barely visible. I think they scoured the house for any sign that he was ever their son and gave it to me."

"Seriously?" was all Dekka could say to that.

"Seriously," Diana confirmed, "They're trying to act like they never had anything to do with him. It's sick."

"Yeah," Dekka agreed, "This is a really weird question, but have you kissed anyone since Caine died?"

"No," Diana admitted, "What about you?"

"I haven't kissed anyone since I showed up at Coates," Dekka answered. She didn't sound like she was wallowing self-pity, but Dekka's voice did betray a trace of angry bitterness.

Diana had a crazy idea. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking it. Yet, she found herself asking, "Do you want to?"

Dekka didn't need to answer with words. The two girls just leaned in close to each other, closed their eyes, and kissed. Out of the two kisses Dekka had ever taken part in, this one was by far the best. Diana, on the other hand, didn't know if she was bisexual, or if it was just the Fourth of July, but she definitely saw fireworks.


End file.
